The Ties That Bind
by TabbyGuin
Summary: Caroline goes to confront Elena about her bond to Damon and has to reevaluate her feelings for the villain that has captured her heart. Rated M for a reason. :) R


~*~*~* **The Ties That Bind ***~*~*~

By: Tabby Guin

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the Vampire Diaries. That lies with LJ Smith and the CW. I do want to say that I had this idea while just walking through my house, I had to sit and write. No Copy Right Infringement Intended!

**To:**

**My best friend Sini! Thank you**

**for always standing behind me**

**when I had an idea! I love**

**you girlie!**

"Your heart is free, have the courage to follow it." –_ Braveheart_

Pacing back and forth with the sudden realization... Sire bonded! My best friend was sire bonded to that... that... uhg! Damon Salvatore? Really? She had the most epic love story of all time with Stefan and she's going to throw it away over some misguided sire bond!?

I Caroline Forbes would simply NOT allow it.

"Will you stop, Vampire sire bonds are rare, Caroline." Stefan said broodingly, "Even if we told her I'm not sure there is a way to untie that particular bond."

I rounded on my friend with fire behind my eyes. "You're so ready to give up on her, aren't you Stefan. Poor ripper Stefan, losing to the dangerous brother. You are almost as self loathing as Edward! It's ridiculous! Snap OUT of it!" I fumed.

He quirked his brow at me and mouthed the word 'Edward.'

"Yes, as in my favorite book series Twilight... Granted I liked it a bit MORE when I was human and the ideas behind this epic love... But you have that with Elena... You have so much MORE for you and Elena than that stupid book! You can't give up."

"I don't want to give up." he said slowly, "But I just don't see..."

"I am going over to the Boarding House. I will talk to her." I interrupted him. There was no stopping me. I was a force of nature to be reckoned with.

I began grabbing the essentials like my phone and purse and started to leave the house.

"Thank you, Caroline." Stefan whispered.

I turned back and flashed my best smile, "You didn't give up on me."

–

Walking... rather running at break neck speed to the boarding house gave me little time to think of a game plan. Though with the sensitive hearing it didn't take me long to pick up on the sounds coming from the house. I was shocked and rooted to the spot. I couldn't be too late.

I barged into the house and shouted.

"ELENA! Get you ASS down here NOW we need to talk!"

I stamped my foot in frustration waiting impatiently for my best friend to come to her senses. The smell of sex drifted down to me putting me even more on edge. The bastard would pay for that later.

"Well, well, well, blondie." Damon smirked coming down the stairs, "What can we do for you."

"I want to see Elena." I sneered at him.

I could tell from his sexed-up hair what had just been happening upstairs. He was all smiles and it made me want to drive a stake through his cold black dread heart to wipe the smug look off.

"Well, she's upstairs. I have to go out anyways." He smiled before sweeping out of the house.

I stared at his retreating for incredulously before stomping up the stairs in search of my wayward friend.

I stopped outside of Damon's room and prepared myself for what was to come. Opening the door I peeked hesitantly inside.

"I'm decent." Elena called out to me.

I walked in to see her sitting in one of Damon's shirts. I groaned internally. This was going to be harder than I thought...

"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked her appalled, "You literally just broke up with Stefan and now you're sleeping with Damon!?"

"So what if I am?" Elena asked defiantly.

"Elena! You have to see what's happening here! You're sired to Damon!"

The room was silent for a long minute before Elena broke into laughter.

"Really, Care, this is what you come up with. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?" she asked.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame, "Think about it Elena... I know this is rare, but think about it. Damon said you could only get blood from the vein. You can't hunt animals, you can't drink from a blood bag... There are so many other things. It's clouding your judgment!"

Elena's eyes narrowed, "Tyler was sire bonded to Klaus, but he was still Tyler. He did things he didn't mean, like biting you Caroline, he was still himself even if he was doing thing he normally wouldn't do. He could admit then he was bonded. I'm still me, Care. I'm still that girl you've always known. I've always had a bit of a dark-side, especially when my parents died..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I've liked Damon a long time, a really long time. I hid my attraction because I knew it was wrong. Well... that's what I thought at the time. But I'm just like him, Care. This vampire life is showing me that. I can't hide my feelings anymore. Everything is magnified. I don't think I ever truly was in love with Stefan. I love him, I do, part of me always will, but it'll never be enough."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Could she really be serious? No delusional. Elena had gone off the deep end and was full on delusional...

"You don't know what you're saying! You love Stefan! You have this EPIC love thing and you're throwing it away on the wrong brother!" I shouted hysterically, "Damon is BAD news Elena, he is BAD!"

"Oh yeah, well what about your attraction to Klaus? Huh? You said yourself you feel something for him, when you shouldn't. He's BAD. He killed Jenna! He changed Tyler! He tried to kill ME! Have I EVER looked at YOU the way you're looking at me!? Have I ever judged you? When you were with Matt, then Tyler, then Matt and Tyler and the way you LOOK at Klaus. I thought being friends meant something more to you. You don't like that I'm with Damon because you can't admit that I might be happy with him. Because if I can be happy with Damon you could be happy with Klaus."

Speechless...

"Well that's not... that isn't even..."

"Don't try to deflect this Caroline! Stefan doesn't like me as a vampire. I'm still me! I'm still that girl just a bit different, because everything that was there BEFORE is heightened. If he really loved me... Don't you think he could get past that? Damon... Damon's love has never wavered. Not once, after everything..."

It was like a slap in the face. Cold water thrown over me. I sank to the floor trying to comprehend everything.

"I don't have feelings for Klaus." I told her shaking my head.

Elena walked over and placed her hand softly on my shoulder, "I think you do. You just won't admit it to yourself. How are you going to choose, you'll always wonder..."

Her words were like a punch in the gut. She was right. Maybe I was projecting my own fears and insecurities onto her as a scapegoat. What kind of friend was I?

"Do you really love him." I asked her my eyes searching hers for anything that didn't seem normal.

"I do." she said simply, her eyes sparkling with happiness, something I hadn't seen in a long time, "He makes me feel alive..."

Elena embraced me tightly. Just like that, like she would any other time. "Talk to me, Care. Let me in."

"I don't know." I told her brokenly, "I mean with Tyler, it's explosive, but there are doubts. He could leave again, and there is his friend Haley. What if there was something there? Klaus... he is EVIL... but sometime he can be incredibly sweet and thoughtful and it's so confusing..."

Elena looked at me with sympathy in her dark, wise eyes. "Go to him. Talk to him. You will never figure any of it out wallowing in denial."

I stood there for a few minutes to absorb her words. To try to think about the situation logically. On one hand if I turned my back on her I would lose her. I could see the truth behind her words, and it scared me. I hugged her back and fled from the boarding house. Her words replaying over and over again in my head. Tyler? Klaus? Tyler? Klaus? Tyler? Klaus?

I didn't realize I was at Klaus's mansion until I looked up. It startled me that I could get here so fast and easily without thinking about it.

"Caroline?" Klaus's familiar voice came from behind me. Great! There goes my chickening out and just returning home.

I turned abruptly and there he was. Standing in an expensive suit with several emotions flickering behind his expressive eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"Can... um... I was wondering if... can we talk?" I asked without meaning to.

"Of course." he agreed taking my arm and leading me into the house.

Once inside I could see his brigade of hybrids and felt myself shift uncomfortably. "Can we talk alone?" I asked suddenly very self conscious.

Klaus paused as he poured two glasses of scotch. His gaze was penetrating and I was scared he would see through to my very soul, if I still had one.

"Follow me."

He led me up the stairs into the sitting room of an expansive bedroom.

"It's the Master's suite." He told me with a soft chuckle.

It sent shivers through my body. I took a deep breath thinking about everything. Stefan, Elena and Damon and the weird triangle the possessed. Then I tried to look objectively at Tyler, Klaus and I. In order to see if Elena was right I would have to drop all my barriers. I would leave myself exposed and vulnerable with the enemy. But I had to know...

I slowly began to relax until I was just me, with nothing left to hide behind.

"So what brings you here tonight, Caroline?" Klaus asked handing me a tumbler of the amber liquid.

I took it gratefully and took a long drink. "Elena. She is what brings me here." I told him honestly. I looked into his eyes hoping he couldn't see just how vulnerable I was leaving myself.

My stomach flipped as we silently looked at one another. The room buzzing with electricity and desire.

"What of our Dear Elena?" He asked.

"We had words... I confronted her about being sired to Damon..." I trailed off.

"Ah... so you figured it out." he smirked, "How did it go?"

Before I could stop myself I was spilling guts and telling him verbatim every word we shared. After my embarrassing word vomit we both sat there.

Klaus moved suddenly until he was right in front of me, his eyes were searching mine for something. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach sending tingles throughout my body. The intensity of his stare let me feeling weak at the knees. I tried in vain to reestablish my barriers.

He leaned in and my breathing hitched, his lips pressed softly against mine and I stopped breathing. His lips were so soft. His kiss was gentle and chaste. He pulled back his expression changed. I could see it almost instantly. He was laying himself bare before me. He was making himself just as vulnerable. The realization made my heart flutter. Without thinking I grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him to me. This kiss was more heated. His tongue gently probed my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted. He groaned into my open mouth and the sound went straight to my core.

I couldn't deny it anymore. I was attracted... More than attracted to Klaus. My body responded to him on it's own. My arms circled his neck as we kissed.

"Caroline." He breathed against my swollen lips. "What do you want."

I pulled back slowly, suddenly unsure. What did I want? Who did I want? I couldn't deny that I wanted Klaus sexually... His vulnerability made him more interesting. He could offer me things that Tyler couldn't... But could he love me? Could I love him? Was I still hiding behind all of my old insecurities?

"I don't know." I whispered.

His hand reached out to cup my face tenderly, "I told you one day you would accept my offer... To show you the world. I told you another time, wrong time, wrong body, wrong equipment... You need to tell me, love, what you want."

His words were soothing and he looked so open and honest... I thought back to all the times good and bad. Forced herself to evaluate her feelings... The tingles he sent down my spine with just a look. The way he seemed to get me, more than anyone else. How with just a word he could make or break my day...

Elena had been right. I'm in love with Klaus.

"You." I answered him slowly. "I want you."

The joy lit his face making him look younger, less dangerous. You could almost forget he was a killer, almost.

Suddenly lips and hands were everywhere. The sound a fabric being ripped and shredded with soft groans and moans.

Klaus lifted me into his arms and carried me into this bedroom. It was decorated simply and elegantly. If I had to think about it, I wouldn't have done much different. The fact that our tastes were so similar was startling and pleasing.

He sat me back on my feet reaching around to unhook my bra. Leaving me standing in nothing by my lacy black boy shorts.

"You're simply stunning, love." he breathed.

I felt him take one of my pink pert nipples into his mouth. He bit it gently his eyes boring into mine. I whimpered as the sensations sent small shock-waves through my core. Oh my GOD how could you feel so good from such a small amount of stimulation?

I grabbed the back of his head holding him in place against my heaving breasts. His hand traveled down my stomach leaving a trail of goose flesh in it's wake. His hand deftly slipped into my panties gently stroking my slit.

"Oh Caroline, so wet for me, love." He purred, his lips moving up along my neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses.

I was a pile of mush. The coil inside me was strung so tight. His ministrations continued while I mewled wantonly.

He pushed me onto the bed and forcibly ripped my panties to shreds. His mouth was attacking my core before I could yell about how much they cost. For some reason all rational thought left as his tongue expertly licked my sensitive flesh. My hips bucked off the bed my hands fisting in the sheets.

"Oh god. Oh god, Klaus!" I cried.

Suddenly the coil inside me snapped and I was floating. My whole body shook with the force of my release. I was a quivering mess, and oh god he wasn't going to stop.

He took my nub between his teeth and gently bit down before suckling at it. I tried to push him off me. I was too sensitive it was just too much. His hands held me in place as his tongue picked up the pace. I writhed beneath him as he continued is sweet assault.

I was screaming as I came again. "FUCK! Klaus." I'm sure a string of incoherent phrases slipped past my lips but I was at a loss of what I was saying.

"You taste heavenly, love, just how I imagined, better ever." he cooed kissing up my body.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him breathlessly.

He chuckled his lips ghosting over the hollow of my throat, "Me showing you eons of my experience."

Oh my!

His hard swollen head was probing at my entrance. I lifted my hips with my hands tightly gripping his shoulders as he slid into me. Filling me to the hilt. Never before had I experienced a feeling of feeling so full. It was so right, I needed more.

In my neurotic way, I wanted, no, needed to take control.

I flipped us so I was on top, so I could look down at our joined bodies. Marvelous! His body was delicious and the way we looked joined was in a cliché, magical.

"Beautiful." Klaus whispered awed.

His stormy eyes were boring into mine as I slowly began to rock my hips. GAH! He was hitting spots inside me I didn't know I had! My head was thrown back in ecstasy while his hands held my hips in place.

"Fuck Caroline, you're so fucking hot and tight." Klaus growled.

He thrust up into me and I cried out. My hands resting on his toned chest as our bodies moved together. Faster and faster.

He pulled me down to him swallowing my cries of passion with his lips. His thumb moving between our bodies to rub my most sensitive spot.

I saw stars. I clamped around him as my body exploded. Was it possible to have an out of body experience? Because in this moment it sure felt like it.

"Caroline." He groaned my name like a prayer as he came spurting hot liquid inside me.

I collapsed onto his chest feeling completely and utterly spent.

His arms held me to him, our breathing was rough and shallow.

"I play for keeps, love. You're mine now."

His words barely registered when he bit into the soft part of my neck. On instinct I copied him. We were still joined and our blood sharing was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt. I'd been missing out on this for how long? He pulled back nuzzling me sweetly. It was primal and it was instinctual.

I felt him harden inside me and he pushed me onto my back. Slowly swiveling his hips and he slowly took his time exploring my body. I'd never had a sexual experience like it. Where it was both satisfying and sweet. He forced me to look up into his eyes as he consumed me. His hips rocking at a steady rhythm into mine.

"I love you Caroline." he whispered.

His words pushed me over the edge and my eyes screwed shut as my body spasmed over and over again. It was earth shattering good.

He pulled me too him again and I felt suddenly very drowsy.

"It's alright love, I'll still be here when you wake up..." he assured me kissing my forehead.

The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness were his possessive words.

"You're mine now, forever."

**A/N**

**Okay! Whew! It's not very long, but this entered my mind and I couldn't do anything until I wrote this out. I had a convo with my BFF over the whole Damon and Elena thing and I wanted to touch on that how I felt... I am sooo Team Delena! But I'm also TEAM Klaroline. :P I hope you guys enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
